The invention described herein relates generally to fast shutters and more particularly to fast shutters for protecting diagnostic equipment from blast damage.
The use of fast shutters to protect diagnostic instruments is well known. Such shutters are also used to protect humans and vacuum systems from x-rays, gases and explosive debris. In known shutter systems, an explosive charge is used to move a shutter into position. These systems have several disadvantages. The explosive charge poses a personnel hazard, particularly if it goes off accidently. These systems are difficult to reset for subsequent measurements. It is highly desirable to design a high speed shutter which overcomes these disadvantages.